


A Field Mouse in the City

by CynicalLion



Series: The Field Mouse Series [3]
Category: Original Work, The Rose Chronicles Dark AU
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Danger Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oversized Penis, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Prostitution, Sadism, Shame kink, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex, degradation kink, gagging, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: With the stress from his father's debt looming over Daniel, the young farm-boy makes his way to the city where he finds much more than the fun night out he was looking for.
Relationships: Daniel/Xander, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Field Mouse Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A Field Mouse in the City

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fucking joking with those warnings, Xander is a bad fucking person, this shit gets kinda dark.
> 
> However, I almost always have a grey-area for you to hide in, so here's this one: Even though Daniel asks Xander to stop which makes most of this rape, he DID ask for some of it and gets off on being raped, so... Make of this shit-show what you will.
> 
> One more time, for the people in the back, this story contains hard non-con/rape elements and if that bothers you, THIS will bother you. Turn back while you can.

There was a week left in the one-month deadline extension Bill had gotten on his debt to Venice and the farm wasn't looking any better than it had weeks ago. Bill was dealing with the stress by pouring himself into the farm, doing everything he could to try and get it back up and running. Daniel, however, had been looking into different ways to deal with the stress. He couldn't work himself to the bone like Bill could, especially not when it was slowly but surely becoming clear that the farm simply wasn't going to bear fruit in time.

The city not too far in the distance seemed like Daniel's best bet to find a distraction. It would take an hour on foot to get there, but a little walking was worth not having to tell Bill anything. Daniel waited until Bill had gone to bed and then snuck out of the house, avoiding every creaky floorboard on the way out and closing the door quietly. If everything went right, he'd be back in the morning and Bill would be none the wiser.

Shortly after passing the border of their property, there was the rumbling of car tires on asphalt and Daniel glanced to the side in time to see a car driving slowly up to him. The passenger side window rolled down and a woman leaned out, the car keeping pace with Daniel. "Hey, man. Where ya headed?" The woman asked, her accent giving away that she wasn't from the rural area the car was coming from but was actually city.

"The city." Daniel said cautiously, eyeing the woman from the corner of his eye and seeing that there was another woman driving the car.

"No shit? Us too!" The woman said, grinning in a way that reminded Daniel vaguely of a wolf. "Where ya headed in the city?"

"Dunno." Daniel admitted, still walking despite the conversation, not really sure how to feel about what was happening. He'd had talks about stranger danger when he was younger, of course, but he was a grown-ass man now, so the same rules didn't really feel like they still applied. "Just looking for fun."

"Oh." The woman practically purred, glancing to the back seat and snickering at something before turning her attention back to Daniel. "Let us give you a ride. We're headin' somewhere plenty fun."

Glancing towards the back of the car but unable to see anything due to how dark it was outside and how darkly the windows were tinted, Daniel hesitated. On the one hand, no one knew where he was so if this turned out to be a bad situation, he was on his own. He didn't know these people or what their intentions might be so if he agreed to go with them, he could be getting himself into serious trouble. On the other hand, the idea of putting himself into such a potentially dangerous situation was making it a little hard to walk due to the amount of steady tent-pitching going on in his pants. "Alright." Daniel finally said, stopping and shifting a little uncertainly when the car also stopped.

The woman shot Daniel another wolfish grin before ducking back into the car and rolling her window back up. The back passenger door opened and a man, who was considerably larger than Daniel, stepped out, motioning for Daniel to get in. "Hope you don't mind sitting in the middle. You'll fit better than me." He said, eyeing Daniel like he was piece of cake.

Nodding a bit, Daniel climbed into the car. He knew this was dangerous. Sitting in the middle, blocked off on both sides by bodies from escape was a bad idea. But the more things Daniel could count that were dangerous about the situation, the more excited he felt. Speaking of bodies on both sides, Daniel was now sitting beside two people, one of whom was sitting on the others lap, who were making out enthusiastically. They only parted long enough for the one on the bottom to shoot Daniel a grin and the one on top to wave a bit shyly. Daniel waved back and they went back to what they'd been doing.

Getting smushed a little as the other man got back in, Daniel tried not to look too awkward. The car started moving again and the only sounds besides the low music coming from the front was the sound of the two on Daniel's other side sucking face. After a bit of trying to be polite and not look, Daniel got curious and glanced over, flushing and looking away as he saw that the kissing had escalated to dry-humping.

Snickering as he'd been watching Daniel, the man to his right put an arm around his shoulders, making Daniel tense up a bit. "Relax, field mouse, I won't bite 'less ya want me to." He said calmly, grinning more when Daniel gasped softly. Noticing the growing problem between Daniel's legs, the man placed a firm hand on Daniel's upper thigh and gave a squeeze. "Whatta ya say you lemme take care of that for ya?" He asked lowly in Daniel's ear, rubbing up a little further but stopping short of crossing the line.

Letting out a shaky breath as his dick practically jumped in his pants, Daniel gave a shy nod. "Okay." He said softly, gasping as the man's hand flew between his legs and started to firmly palm his bulge. Moaning softly in surprise and pleasure, Daniel spread his legs as much as he could and didn't fight it when the man pulled him even closer and started planting warm kisses on his neck. He tilted his head for the man and his hips bucked up as a slightly louder moan was dragged from his throat when the man gave him a much more firm squeeze.

"Come sit on my lap, baby." The man whispered, lightly biting Daniel's ear. Stifling another moan, Daniel nodded considerably more eagerly and helped get himself into position straddling the man. "Eager little slut, ain'tcha?" The man mumbled, making Daniel blush darkly. "Ya like that, huh? Gettin' called a slut?" The man asked, grinning knowingly at Daniel and grabbing his ass in order to pull him forward so their hips ground together.

Swallowing softly, Daniel nodded, letting out a moan at the friction. "Yeah." He mumbled, grinding against the man on his own and feeling hot all over from the situation. He was really going to let this stranger do whatever he wanted to him in front of all these other people. The idea was even hotter than the friction from their crotches being bumped against eachother.

"Man, country boys are fuckin' freaks." The woman in the front said, watching the show in the rearview. "We oughta go trollin' for field mice more often."

"Right?" The driver agreed, stealing the occasional glance at the action in the back seat but mostly keeping her eyes on the road.

Before things could get too hot and heavy in the back seat, the car slowed and entered the city limits. The change was instant. Even in the outer limits of the city, the amount of lights everywhere gave away that they were no longer in the countryside. Daniel and the stranger who's lap he was on broke apart from a sloppy tongue kiss and Daniel looked out the window in awe. He'd been to the city before, of course, but it'd been awhile since he'd been at night and the lights always dazzled him when he saw them.

The car slowed more and the driver began to pull into a parking lot. Once the car was parked, Daniel was ushered off of the stranger's lap. He got out of the car and Daniel followed, the man on the other side following soon after and then the one who'd been on his lap after him. The driver and passenger were already out and the driver locked the car up before leading the way down some stairs to an imposing metal door. She knocked and a slot opened up to reveal a pair of eyes and purple light coming from the interior.

"Six total. Two for the floor." She said, holding a hundred dollar bill to the slot, clearly having done this before.

The slot closed and the door opened. The driver entered first, handing the bouncer the money and the bouncer stopped Daniel and the man who'd been sitting on the other man's lap at the door. "Wear these." The bouncer instructed, handing both of them a metal bracelet. "If you start to party too hard, hold down on the button and someone'll come t'pull you out."

Nodding, Daniel put his bracelet on and moved on towards the purple light and the thrum of music. He was a little nervous, but he was mostly excited. He'd never been to a club like this before, just regular dance clubs with his friends back when he'd first graduated from school. As Daniel rounded the corner from the entrance hallway, he found a place unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

The purple lights mixed with the an odd smoke all around the room made everything look surreal, like a fever dream made tangible. The entire section beyond the hall was full of people-- well, you couldn't really call it _dancing_ , but Daniel imagined that's what all the slow grinding was supposed to be. Past that was the elevated bar and off to the side of that was an area for sitting where there was a mix of people socializing and dry-humping in their seats.

Making his way to the bar, Daniel looked up the menu and frowned a bit at the text. It was like trying to read another language and Daniel wasn't sure if it was because the music and the smoke were making his brain feel sort of fuzzy or if he really just couldn't understand what he was looking at. The bartender, who Daniel hadn't noticed come over, chuckled softly at the perplexed look on his face.

"First time in Haze?" She asked, a grin plastered on her face as she eyed Daniel.

"Yeah." Daniel replied, shifting a little uncomfortably under her gaze.

"The fog'll clear eventually." She assured, turning to grab some bottles full of fluorescent liquid before returning to mix Daniel a drink that swirled pink, purple, and bright blue without any of the colors mixing. She pushed it towards him and Daniel took it uncertainly. "First one is on the house. Should loosen you up, mousy."

Flushing a bit at the name, Daniel nodded a bit. "Thanks."

Simply chuckling again, the bartender left Daniel to drink his glowing drink and look around the club some more. The music coming from above thrummed and thumped and even though it didn't seem to have a real rhythm at first, it made Daniel's heart beat funny and his cheeks flush a bit. At first he thought it was the drink, which was delicious, but he'd barely tasted it, so it had to be the music. Then Daniel's hips began to sway a bit along with the strangely hypnotic sound, and he was sure it was the music making him feel funny.

When a hand suddenly wrapped around his waist, Daniel jumped and looked around before his eyes landed on a familiar, grinning face. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite field mouse in the big city." Venice hummed, looking Daniel up and down and tightening his grip on his hip, pulling him so close that his shoulder was touching Venice's chest. "What brings an innocent lil' mousy like you to this seedy club?"

"Just looking for a little fun." Daniel answered softly, his voice dropping more as he added a "sir" to the end. Then his brain seemed to skip a beat as a hungry look flashed too quickly across Venice's face. What was he doing, flirting with this creep? Where had that even come from? Why did the air smell so nice? Why did the arm around his waist feel so warm and inviting?

"'Scuse me for just a second." Venice said, turning his head to the bartender behind them. "I need two for the boss." He said, turning his attention back to Daniel when she got working on his order. "Come up to the VIP with me, I think the guys up there'll be able to show you some fun."

Before Daniel could consider anything, he was nodding. He watched as Venice collected the drinks, easily holding the two narrow glasses in one hand while keeping the grip on his waist firm. Venice then led Daniel past the first seating area to one raised up even further and gave the woman guarding the section a nod that she returned before proceeding. This section was oddly quieter, as if there was some invisible barrier muffling the music, and it made Daniel's head feel better being inside of it.

Leading Daniel over to a table with four men and a woman at it, Venice dropped off the drinks. One went to an older man in a suit and the other went to a younger man dressed mostly in leather. The older man just continued his conversation with the woman but the younger man looked over, opening his mouth to say something before Daniel caught his eye.

"Who's this?" The man asked, a decidedly hungry note to his voice that made Daniel shiver lightly.

"This is Daniel." Venice introduced, pushing him forward lightly, closer to the man. "His daddy owes Mr. Fears money so he and I got acquainted not too long ago."

As Daniel flushed in embarrassment, the man made a low, rumbling sound and stood, towering over Daniel by about a foot and a half and taking his hand. While keeping eye-contact with Daniel, he pressed a searing hot kiss to the back of his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Daniel. My name is Xander Rose."

Swallowing hard, Daniel nodded once in greeting. "Pleasure." He replied weakly, gasping softly when Xander pulled him flush against his chest and grinned down at him. This close Daniel could feel Xander's unnaturally high body temperature and the muscles that felt like steel under his clothes.

"Oh, it will be." He said ominously, a woman's voice suddenly breaking through the thick air between them.

"Terrorizing the locals, Xander?" She asked, her tone amused as Xander turned to her and offered her a grin.

"Isn't that why you brought me along?"

Laughing softly, the woman looked back at the older man. "How much does his father owe you, Cyrus?"

"Quite a bit." Cyrus replied, glancing at Daniel before turning his attention back to the woman. "Why do you ask?"

Ignoring Cyrus, the woman stood up and walked over to Xander and Daniel, revealing herself to be as tall as Xander. "What would you say to spending a night with my brother if I clear up that debt for you?" She asked, her tone fairly kind even though her eyes were just slightly less predatory than Xander's.

"I-- r-really?" Daniel asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, Zeta, you spoil me." Xander purred, grinning down at Daniel.

Smiling fondly at Xander, Zeta raised an eyebrow at Daniel. "Really. You just have to sign a little contract of consent and all your father's debt with Mr. Fears will be erased." She promised, pulling a piece of paper and a pen from seemingly nowhere and holding it out to Daniel.

Now that the music wasn't making Daniel's brain fuzzy, he could actually think through his decisions. Even though that was the case, Daniel found himself signing the contract without even reading it. "Okay." He said softly, swallowing hard as Zeta grinned darkly at him and took the contract before turning to Cyrus.

"I assume this arrangement is agreeable for you as well." She said, smile more pleasant again.

"You assume correctly." Cyrus said, a clearly fake, business smile on his own face.

Daniel didn't get to witness the rest as Xander led him over to some stairs and began ushering him up them. The climb was short and ended in a small bit of hall with two doors. Xander opened the one on the right and led Daniel into an opulent bedroom littered with items that made Daniel's eyes widen and face flush a dark red.

"You didn't even read that contract." Xander said, sliding off his leather vest before pulling off the tank-top underneath to reveal the huge muscles Daniel had felt underneath. As Xander approached, Daniel found himself backing away. "Self-destructive, hm? Need that rush from taking stupid risks?" He asked, tone on the teasing side.

Letting out an embarrassing squeak as the back of his legs hit the bed, Daniel fell back and gasped when Xander pounced, straddling his hips and pinning his arms beside his head. "Y-yes, sir." He said softly, having not realized it until Xander pointed it out and now unable to deny it. That's what he was, after all. He'd been seeking self-destructive thrills ever since that night in the barn without even realizing that's what he'd been doing.

"Well, you came to the right club for that." Xander said, leaning in close and planting a searing kiss to Daniel's neck. "Lucky for me Zeta had business here tonight or someone else might've gotten you instead." He rumbled, grinning against Daniel's neck as he whined softly. "I do so love the shy ones."

Shivering, Daniel tilted his head for Xander but regretted it the very next instant when the larger man sank his sharp teeth into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. He let out a cry of surprise and pain and thrashed a bit in his grip but Xander was so strong and heavy that trying to pull his hands away would've been impossible even if he'd put real effort into it.

Releasing Daniel's neck quickly after marking him, Xander pulled back to flash a bloody grin at the smaller man. "Not into pain, morsel?" He asked teasingly, laughing low in his throat when Daniel shook his head.

"N-no, sir." Daniel peeped, shaking lightly in fear.

"Good." Xander breathed, suddenly releasing Daniel and standing back. "Get naked."

Sitting up slowly, Daniel hesitated before standing slowly and starting to strip. It was too late for regrets now, he had to see this through. He'd already agreed to spend the night with Xander and signed a contract he hadn't even read in order to get his father's debt cleared up, so there was no turning back. Once he was finally naked, he shyly covered his crotch with his hands and looked away from Xander, the man's piercing gaze making him uncomfortable and tingly at the same time.

The sound of a zipper being slowly pulled down made Daniel look over again and he flushed anew as he watched Xander open his leather pants, his huge cock springing free once the zipper was down far enough. Pulling over a nearby chair, Xander sat down and lifted one foot to Daniel. "Help me get my boots off." He demanded, smirking at Daniel.

Swallowing hard, Daniel nodded and knelt in front of Xander, taking his booted foot in one hand and pulling down the zipper with the other. It was a long zipper since the boots were thigh-high, but he got it down without it catching even once and removed it, setting it aside. Xander lifted his other leg and Daniel repeated the removal, setting that boot beside the other one and looking up at Xander uncertainly.

"I see why Venice likes you, you're very obedient." Xander said, looking quite smug as he looked down at Daniel.

"Thank you?" Daniel asked, not really sure that it was a compliment. It hadn't really sounded like one.

Chuckling, Xander stood up, pushing the chair back with his legs as he did so and standing directly in front of Daniel as he peeled himself from his pants. His erection was **right** in front of Daniel's face and Xander grinned as the smaller man stared at it, looking equally intimidated and hungry. "Introduce yourself." Xander purred, making Daniel jump lightly.

Looking up at Xander's face, Daniel opened his mouth with the intention to ask what he meant but instead got a mouthful of cock. Choking lightly in surprise, Daniel quickly tried to relax his throat as Xander led his head down the entire length of his cock, hilting himself with no concern for Daniel's opinion on the matter. For some reason, that only made Daniel harder and even as he choked on the too-long, too-thick cock in his throat, he tried to keep his teeth out of the way.

After letting Daniel choke for a bit, Xander pulled up, removing his cock from the smaller man's mouth completely. "She likes you." He said, laughing as Daniel looked up at him in confusion. Not bothering to explain himself, Xander walked around Daniel to the bed and climbed on, turning and sitting down so he was facing Daniel. "Come here, morsel."

Standing, Daniel walked over and climbed onto the bed, going to sit beside Xander and gasping in surprise when he was pushed back against the pillows instead. Then his hands were locked in Xander's steel grip before being transferred to two pairs of handcuffs that kept them above his head. Xander nestled himself between Daniel's legs and he gasped as the larger man dragged his sharp nails down his chest lightly, scratching over his nipples in the process.

"Are you afraid, Danny?" Xander asked, placing his hands beside Daniel's head and hovering over the younger man.

"A little." Daniel admitted sheepishly, squirming under Xander and tugging on the handcuffs just a bit.

"Polite, obedient, **and** honest?" Xander hummed, grin lecherous. "I'm going to have to thank Venice personally for showing you to me." Moving up, Xander went from between Daniel's legs to straddling his chest and reached over the bed to get a jar from the overhead shelf. His cock was once again directly in front of Daniel's face and Xander's eyes widened a bit when he felt Daniel's lips wrap around the tip. Looking down, Xander grinned at Daniel's nervous face as he swirled his tongue deliciously around the head of his cock. "I might have to let Venice fuck me." He muttered, staying where he was for a bit and letting Daniel do his thing.

Eventually Xander got tired of being teased though and moved back down the bed, nestling once again between Daniel's legs. He scooped a generous gob of lube onto his finger and began to prepare Daniel, moving quickly and expertly to get Daniel slippery and at least somewhat stretched out for his large cock. Xander would be lying if he said he didn't want it to hurt Daniel a little though, so he stopped just short of actually preparing him enough.

Pulling his fingers free, Xander held them in front of Daniel's face. "The lube is edible, so since you like sucking so much, why don't you clean my fingers off for me?" He asked, his tone letting Daniel know that it wasn't really optional.

Flushing, Daniel took Xander's fingers into his mouth and only had a moment to realize it was a trap as Xander grinned before the fingers were pressing against the back of his tongue. Gagging, Daniel squirmed and tears came to the corners of his eyes as Xander dragged his fingers all over his tongue, purposely gagging him several times by pressing too far back. While he coughed and gagged, Daniel tried hard not to bite Xander, not wanting to know what would happen to him if he did. Eventually Xander withdrew his fingers and Daniel coughed a bit more before calming down and catching his breath.

Laughing softly at Daniel's teary eyes, Xander got a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned the saliva from his fingers. Despite his mistreatment of the younger man, Daniel's erection hadn't gone down even a little since he took his shirt off. That was the point at which Daniel had started getting hard and he'd only gotten harder despite everything Xander had done so far. "Thanks, morsel." Xander said casually, grabbing Daniel's thighs and lifting his legs up.

Before Daniel could even think to respond, Xander was slowly forcing his rock hard cock into him. It started off sliding in just fine but as it began to reach deeper than any cock ever had before, Daniel became aware of how much it was stretching him out and whined at the minor amount of pain it was causing him. Xander either didn't notice or, more accurately, Daniel thought, didn't care and just kept going, hilting inside Daniel on the first long thrust.

Once he was fully inside, Xander paused, giving Daniel a moment to feel his full length. He was still rock hard, even the bit of pain from being overstretched hadn't been enough to make Daniel wilt even a little. "What a little slut." Xander hummed, grinning as that made Daniel's cock jerk. "Oh, you like that?"

Swallowing hard, Daniel nodded. "Yes, sir." He whispered, trying to fend off the impending crisis of worrying about what was wrong with himself for enjoying being abused like he was.

"You know," Xander started, pulling his hips back slowly until only the tip of his cock was still inside Daniel. "I usually like being called "master", but--" He slammed his hips forward, pausing as Daniel cried out in pleasure. "--there's just something about that country accent that makes "sir" sound so much dirtier than it is." Xander finished, pulling his hips back slowly again and grinning when Daniel squirmed in anticipation.

At this point Daniel was surprised his pores hadn't started leaking blood from how hard it felt like his face was flushing. Still, embarrassed as he was, Daniel whined softly and tried to no avail to move his hips back into Xander when he took too long to slam in again. Xander laughed at his impatience but appeared to have a merciful streak as he granted Daniel's unspoken request and slammed in again, making Daniel scream once more. His voice was going to be unusable in the morning at this rate. He'd have to feign sickness in order to explain it to his father.

Deciding he'd tormented Daniel enough only because he was also becoming impatient, Xander started a brutal pace, pulling back almost all the way before slamming back in at an almost bruising speed. Daniel was moaning loudly and giving the occasional breathless cry when Xander pushed in too hard or brushed his prostate. He was also squirming quite a bit and tugging hard on the handcuffs keeping him in place, causing the unforgiving metal to cut into his skin. Xander hoped Daniel's father wasn't entirely privy to his son's sex life and that Daniel would have to explain all this to him. He loved it when his toys ended up a little banged up and it was even better when there were concerned loved-ones involved.

They'd barely been going like that for ten minutes when Daniel's breathing got even harder and Xander could see his lean abdominal muscles tensing. Pulling out immediately, Xander watched as Daniel seemed to take minute to realize he was empty. Once it really set in, he whined and wiggled his hips, looking up at Xander questioningly.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Daniel asked breathlessly, having just been about to cum, his cock left twitching and leaking.

"You haven't earned your orgasm yet, silly boy." Xander replied, slowly running the tip of his index fingernail up the underside of Daniel's cock and grinning when it spurted out a bit of pre from the attention.

"Oh." Daniel breathed, swallowing hard as Xander dragged his fingernail back down his shaft. "H-how do I earn it?" He asked tentatively, shivering and letting out a light moan when Xander blew gently on his dick and made it twitch eagerly.

"You could try asking for it nicely." Xander suggested, moving away from Daniel and sitting with one leg crossed over the other, his own cock still rock hard and poking up from his groin.

"M-may I please cum, sir?" Daniel asked softly, face flushed in embarrassment but cock not getting any softer.

Humming in thought, Xander shook his head after a moment. "No, that's not going to do it." He informed, stifling as grin as Daniel pouted at him. Then, before Xander could say anything else, Daniel surprised him by speaking up again.

"May I please cum, master?" He tried again, voice coming out more heavy and desperate.

Cock twitching a bit, Xander grinned animalistically. "Ooh, now **that** was good." He said, getting in between Daniel's legs again and hovering over him with both hands beside his head. "Are you sure you want it though? I think you'll regret it once you have it."

Frowning a bit, Daniel looked at Xander quizzically. "Why?"

"Just a hunch." Xander lied, shrugging casually and still grinning.

Shifting a bit, Daniel swallowed and gave a slow nod. "I-I'm sure." He whispered, shifting and nervously wrapping his legs around Xander's hips. "Please make me cum, master?" Daniel asked softly, not really sure he was doing this right but sure that Xander liked it from the low growling sound he made.

"I warned you." Xander breathed darkly, sliding back into Daniel easily and resuming his previous brutal pace.

Legs tightening around Xander's waist, Daniel threw his head back and moaned loudly even when Xander's teeth sank into his exposed throat. It quickly became too much and Daniel came with a shuddering cry. Xander, however, kept going, and it felt amazing at first, but then it started to hurt. Squirming and whimpering, Daniel tried to use his legs to slow down Xander's pounding hips. "T-too much, pl-please." Daniel whined, gasping and whining highly when Xander grabbed his legs and held them still.

"I warned you." Xander said more firmly, releasing Daniel's neck so he could talk.

Whining more, Daniel tried to squirm out of Xander's grip but it was no use. Between the handcuffs holding his arms, the hands holding his legs, and Xander's pounding keeping him pinned, there was no escape. The overstimulation quickly became too much and Daniel started to cry softly, babbling strings of pleas for Xander to stop as he jerked and squirmed.

That only seemed to spur Xander on though and soon the hyper-sensitivity began to fade, revealing to Daniel a slowly mounting pleasure. This time it took Daniel much longer to reach his peek and when he began to shudder, his muscles spasming, Xander slowed down. "Do you want to cum again, morsel?" He asked tauntingly, grinning as Daniel looked torn. Leaning in closer to the uncertain man, Xander dropped his voice to a whisper. "Here, I'll help since you're so cute. I'm definitely not done yet." He breathed, hips still moving in a slow, teasing pace.

Biting his lip, Daniel looked down at his straining cock and then up at Xander's cruel smirk. He debated with himself for a bit while Xander's slow thrusts slowly drove him mad and then gave a slow nod.

Eyes widening in surprise, Xander actually stopped thrusting. "Seriously?" He asked, looking down at Daniel like he was crazy. "You know I won't stop. It's going to hurt again."

Squirming, Daniel looked away, unable to meet Xander's gaze as he came to a sinking realization. "I-I liked it-- when you-when you wouldn't stop." He peeped, feeling almost afraid of himself as he pondered how deep his own perversions ran. "It hurt, but-but I wanna do it again." Swallowing hard and trying not to think about what he was doing, Daniel finally looked at Xander again. "Please, master? Make me cum again?"

Laughing softly in a disbelieving way, Xander shook his head softly. "You're a fucking freak, morsel. If you don't be careful, you're going to get yourself into alot of trouble with this appetite of yours." He warned, deciding the time for talk was over as he pulled out and turned Daniel onto his stomach. Xander pushed the younger man's legs under him and spread them wide, slamming back into his ass and picking back up his brutal pace.

Unable to dwell on Xander's warning as he resumed fucking him senseless, Daniel moaned loudly, his arms now crossed above him aching from the new position and from all the tugging on them he'd been doing. Once again he came, but this time Daniel's stomach knotted up a bit in anticipation about mid-orgasm and he whined desperately once the over-sensitivity kicked in. He began to regret his decision once more as the pain built and soon he was begging Xander to stop and trying to escape again.

Like last time, it didn't work, Xander only seeming to move faster as Daniel begged him to stop. Then, much more slowly than the time before, the pain ebbed away and Daniel was finding it hard to breathe as the pleasure took hold of him again. Daniel wasn't sure if he was doing more moaning or breathless sobbing this time around, but it must've been working for Xander, whatever it was, because this time when Daniel felt his orgasm approaching, Xander didn't stop to ask him if he wanted it.

At first Daniel was afraid Xander was just going to assume he wanted to be overstimulated again, but then, much to his great relief, the larger man came shortly after he himself had his third orgasm. The world tilted and went black and for awhile, everything was okay. Then Daniel came back to himself and moaned quietly in pain. His everything hurt.

It took Daniel a long time to realize his hands were free and an even longer time to realize he was being held in impossibly strong arms against an impossibly warm body. Slowly, Daniel pulled his hands to himself despite them already being pressed to his chest and rubbed his bruised wrists gingerly. A bottle was pressed to his lips and Daniel opened his mouth without thinking, moaning softly in relief as water washed down his destroyed throat.

Smiling a bit, Xander helped Daniel drink with one hand and rubbed his sweaty back with the other. "You did incredibly, Daniel." He said softly, setting the bottle aside once Daniel finished it and running his fingers gently through Daniel's tangled hair with his now-free hand. "But give my warning some thought, alright? Not every stranger is going to treat you nicely after they hurt you. Some people will just hurt you." Feeling Daniel nod weakly, Xander kissed the smaller man's head and then set him aside, getting up.

"There's pain killers in the bathroom." Xander informed, pointing to the door across the room when Daniel looked up. "You should try to clean yourself up some before you leave." He said, getting dressed. "It won't be easy, but it'll only be harder if you wait." Xander started walking towards the door when Daniel's destroyed voice made him pause.

"Wait!" Daniel called weakly, managing to sit up so he could look at Xander. "I-- I really enjoyed-- _this_." He said softly, shifting uncomfortably on his sore ass. "Would-would you tell your sister I said thank you?"

Laughing softly, Xander looked over his shoulder at Daniel, an almost fond smile on his face. "Sure, morsel." He replied, leaving and closing the door behind him.

The next half an hour or so was a blur of pain and hot water and before Daniel knew it, he was taking a cab home. The night had ended up being much more than Daniel had started off wanting, but he was oddly satisfied as he limped up the stairs as quietly as he could to his room. He managed to strip down to his boxers and then collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. The next morning was going to be hard, but with the debt looming over his and Bill's head finally cleared up, maybe it wouldn't be **so** bad. Maybe it'd be worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> In lighter notes: Miss Ivy's Botany and the Field Mouse Series confirmed to have the same universe! It's all part of the Rose Chronicles Dark AU, after all.
> 
> For anyone who cares, the Rose Chronicles is a series I created and that's what Zeta and Xander are from. I don't post those here cuz they're original fiction and this site if for fanfiction. The Dark AU stuff gets a pass cuz it's fanfiction of my original fiction. Gotta love those grey-areas!
> 
> The Rose Chronicles can be found on my DeviantART (CynicalLion).


End file.
